In earlier U.S. patent application No. 065,467, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,914, filed by another Aug. 10, 1979 as a continuation-in part of patent application No. 921,006 itself filed June 30, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,919, as a continuation in part of patent application Ser. Nos. 672,019, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,719, 882,907, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,636, and 892,921, now U.S. Pat. No.4,218,061, respectively filed Jan. 24, Mar. 1 and Apr. 3, 1978, there is disclosed a target pigeon having a generally flat web formed entirely of sheet metal with a central throughgoing hole at a web axis. This target pigeon has diametrically opposite web ends from each of which extends a sheet-metal wing which is tipped propeller-fashion relative to the other wing. In addition each of the web ends has a respective substantially straight, axially projecting, and outwardly tipped metal tab of V-section. A cup-shaped witness cap entirely of sheet metal is fittable to this web and has a circular rim centered on a cap axis and having a pair of diametrically opposite and radially outwardly extending lips each of which is formed with a respective throughgoing aperture through which the tabs project to hold the cap releasably in place on the web. Such a target pigeon is used for shooting practice, when launched by a machine such as described in earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 892,922 filed Apr. 3, 1978. This launcher rotates the target pigeon about an axis perpendicular to its wings and extending through the center of the pigeon, so that the wings tipped propeller-fashion relative to each other generate a backwardly moving air stream. Once released by the launcher such a target pigeon will fly axially forwardly off the launch head on which it is held. This launcher in turn is normally provided with a laterally projecting beak that turns with the head and that deflects the pigeon laterally so that as it flies off the launching machine it will follow an erratic trajectory closely resembling that of a flushed bird.
Shooting at such a target pigeon launched in such a manner has proven to be a relatively popular sport, as it closely reproduces the conditions of wing-shooting, while being substantially cheaper and ethically less objectionable. The unpredictability of the exact course which the target pigeon will follow offers excellent practice for hunting or wing-shooting.
The considerable disadvantage of this system is, however, that it is considerably more expensive than skeet shooting. Not only are the target somewhat more expensive, whether made of a synthetic resin or a sheet metal, but the launching equipment itself is relatively complex and regrettably also quite expensive.